La feria
by Lau Monroy
Summary: Caminando por la feria, Tori se encontrará con una vieja conocida pudiendo convertir una noche cualquiera en una inolvidable.


**#Los personajes que aquí se muestran no me pertenecen.**

Era un día de verano y caminaba por la feria en busca de más juegos por lo menos para evadir mi mente de esa mujer, la mujer que desde que la vi cambió mis puntos de vista y me enamoré perdidamente de ella.

Después de caminar un largo trecho llegué a un puesto donde tenías que tirar de una de las cuerdas para ganar un peluche así que me dispuse a hacerlo.

-Buenas noches señorita. Me dijo aquel hombre mayor.

-Buenas noches.

-Bien tira de una de estas cuerdas y a lo mejor te llevas el peluche del oso gigante.

Me reí y cogí una de las cuerdas, eran de colores y elegí la verde.

-Has tenido bastante suerte sacando el perrito mediano.

-Sí, la verdad que sí. Contesté mientras recogía mi premio.

Luego terminé mi andadura por los puestos y sumida en mis pensamientos me choqué con una mujer. Era bajita, delgada, tenía los ojos marrones y sinceramente aquella mirada me sonaba mucho. Entonces me di cuenta que estaba enfrente de la persona que ocupaba mis sueños, mis días, mis horas, sin lugar a dudas era ella.

-Oh, lo siento Tori.

-No, ha sido culpa mía, iba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que se acercaba alguien.

-Y bien, ¿qué tal las vacaciones?

-Bueno, un poco aburridas, mi vida no es muy interesante que se diga. Comenzamos a reír.

-Pues si te digo la verdad, las mías tampoco han sido como para tirar cohetes.

En ese instante nos quedamos mirando y empecé a notar como mis mejillas se sonrojaban, di gracias de que fuera por la noche porque si no sería demasiado evidente que me había puesto nerviosa y que estaba más roja que un semáforo.

De repente llegó un chico más alto que Cat.

-Ah, estás aquí Cat, dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

Sólo pude agachar la cabeza ya que esa situación aparte de que me incomodaba me hacía demasiado daño.

-Eh, yo me tengo que ir ya, dije evitando la mirada de Cat.

-Espera sería descortés si no te presentara a Yeill.

-Encantada de conocerte Yeill, yo soy Tori. Dije mientras le saludaba con la mano ya que no me quería acercar a él para darle dos besos.

-Mucho gusto. Contestó también saludándome con la mano.

-Bien ahora sí que me tengo que ir. Dije mientras controlaba las lágrimas que empezaban a emerger de mis ojos.

-Está bien, adiós Tori.

Caminé todo lo rápido que podía, quería alejarme de ese lugar, quería dejar atrás todos esos sentimientos rotos que sólo me hacían daño. Noté mis mejillas mojadas y con un rápido movimiento las sequé de mi cara. Vi un banco un poco más alejado de la feria y me senté allí con mi perrito de peluche que había ganado en aquel juego de las cuerdas.

Después de unos diez minutos noté que alguien se acercaba, me puse alerta pero el embriagador olor de aquella persona puso en tensión mi cuerpo ya que me era muy familiar.

-¿Tori?

Levanté la mirada y era ella de nuevo, era Cat y estaba parada en frente de mí.

-Cat…

-¿Puedo sentarme?

-Claro.

Después de unos segundos me atreví a preguntar.

-¿Y Yeill?

-Yeill está con unos amigos en una de las carpas.

-Ah…

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ¿no me ves? Contesté mientras cogía a mi perrito de peluche.

-Oh sí, ya veo cómo estás bien.

-En serio…

-Te creería si no fuera que cuando apareció Yeill tu cara cambió por completo y saliste corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Sinceramente no me sentía muy cómoda estando allí.

-¿Y ahora?

La miré interrogativa.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Se acercó más a mí lo que me puso nerviosa.

-Que si ahora te sientes más cómoda.

-La verdad que…

No pude seguir la frase porque sus labios se habían posado en los míos.

-C-Cat… Dije con la respiración entrecortada.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Lo que debía de haber hecho hace mucho tiempo.

-Pero tienes novio.

-Hoy mismo cortaré con él. Quiero estar contigo Tori.

Sus palabras me confundieron ya que hace unos meses me dejó bien claro que una relación con ella era inviable e imposible.

-Me dijiste que era inviable e imposible.

-Sí pero fue porque tenía miedo de lo que estaba sintiendo, era una situación totalmente nueva para mí. Mira Tori, te quiero y no pienso negarlo más, quiero estar contigo y no sólo ahora sino siempre.

Todo aquello me pilló de sorpresa, no sabía que le gustaba.

-¿Estás segura de lo que estás diciendo?

-Nunca he estado más segura en mi vida.

Después de aquello nos fundimos en otro beso, este era más suave pero lleno de necesidad. Luego nos levantamos del banco para dirigirnos a la feria ya que Cat quería cortar esa misma noche con Yeill.

-Cat amor, te he estado buscando. Se dirigió a ella para darle un beso pero ésta retiró la cara.

-Yeill, tengo que decirte algo.

-¿El qué?

-No quiero seguir con esta relación, no estoy enamorada de ti. Siento que no puedo darte lo que necesitas, es mejor acabar con esto antes de que los dos nos hagamos daño.

-Pero yo sí te quiero, no entiendo nada.

-Lo siento, sé que encontrarás a alguien.

-No puedo.

-Ahora es duro pero luego todo pasará.

Veía la escena desde la distancia y me daba pena ya que Yeill no parecía un chico malo, al contrario se veía muy enamorado de ella.

Vi que Cat se acercaba, no parecía haberle afectado mucho la ruptura.

-Ya está.

-Cat, me siento culpable.

-No debes sentirte así, tarde o temprano ocurriría. En realidad me comporté como una estúpida obligándome a amar a alguien que no quería sólo por no hacer frente a mis verdaderos sentimientos.

-Ya…

-En serio Tori, te quiero y quiero estar contigo, tú eres quien revoluciona todo en mi interior, tú eres quien le da sentido a todo, tú eres la persona por la que estaría dispuesta a hacer locuras, tú en definitiva eres quien me completa.

No pude más y me abalancé sobre ella dándole un fuerte beso.

-No sabes cuánto he esperado esto.

-Te creo… Susurraba.

-¿Y ahora?

-Ahora, seremos felices.


End file.
